Red Skull II
Red Skull II is the product of a genetic experiment conducted by Arnim Zola to produce the ultimate soldier. In 1983 Arnim had arranged for some of the remaining samples of the Red Skull's blood to be sent to an unmarked HYDRA facility, as well as all that was left of Steve Rogers blood. The two DNA strands would then be combined and through genetic processing would produce a synthetic lifeform. The new being would be born with the Red Skull's defections as a result of his insufficient portion of the DNA fuse. Over the next 30 years this being would come to be raised by HYDRA and was trained to be one of the leaders of the future, while spending most of his personal time tattooing himself. When his "father" the first Red Skull returned, he called upon his "son" and daughter to serve him as his heirs. Powers and Abilities * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Red Skull exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of being born with the the Super-Soldier Serum in his system. He was born with "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Red Skull is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. ** Enhanced Strength: Red Skull's physical strength is beyond human. He can physically bend metal with his bare hands. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. ** Enhanced Speed: Red Skull can run at a speed between 70-120km/36-75 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. ** Enhanced Agility: Red Skull's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He also has the ability to leap 54 meters/ 60 yards out in a single bound and 12 meters/40 feet into the air without a running start. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Red Skull's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. ** Enhanced Stamina: Red Skull's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. ** Enhanced Durability: Red Skull's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 182meters/600 feet or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. He survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his life. ** Enhanced Healing: He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours". He has broken limbs and holes through his chest in a week. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. ** Disease Resistance: Red Skull is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects. ** Alcohol Immunity: Red Skull is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. ** Enhanced Aging: The SSS dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. ** Enhanced Senses: Red Skull's senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. ** Enhanced Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Soldiers Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Terrorists